


Family

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Nesting, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pup Yuri Plisetsky, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor, an Omega and Alpha pair noticed  something disturbing with their protégé and friend Yuri Plisetsky. Obeying only his instincts, Yuuri takes the young Russian under his wing and becomes his Dam. Yuri discovers what it's like to have loving parents.Warnings: Omegaverse Age regression, it means Yuri will behave like a child due to childhood trauma.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 15
Kudos: 475





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobotFucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotFucker/gifts).



> GOOD EVENING!
> 
> This is a present for a nice person I met on Twitter (gayseunggil) and tweeted his want to see omegaverse with Viktuuri taking care of pup Yurio.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Yuuri looked at Yuri worriedly. The latter seemed more irritated than usual and often missed his jumps. Yuuri whimpered softly as he saw Yurio fall again, hitting the ice in anger.

"Yuuri?" The Japanese Omega turned and saw his mate looking at him with slight concern. Viktor approached Yuuri and put his arms around his waist, gently kissing his scent gland above his collarbone. Yuuri put his nose directly his lover’s and inhaled his scent of roses and mints.

"Are you alright love? I smelled distress from you. What happened?"

Still against his mate, Yuuri shook his head. He moved away a bit from Viktor and looked at Yurio who wore a frustrated expression. The Russian Alpha tightened his grip on Yuuri as he smelled a stronger distress scent from the Omega.

"I'm worried about him… he's too frustrated and I'm afraid he'll hurt himself trying to try another Quad. Look, he's exhausted!" Yuuri shivered slightly when he saw Yurio wobble on the ice once again. Viktor released calming pheromones and gently stroked his mate’s hair. The Japanese Omega relaxed slightly but still had a slight distressed smell.

“I'm worried about him too,” Viktor said. “If it continues like this, he's going to get an injury that could end his career. I don't want our pup to get to this point.”

“Our pup?"

Yuuri felt Viktor tense slightly. "Hmm... Since the Grand Prix Final... My inner Alpha hasn't stopped seeing Yura as our pup...”

“Me too,” Yuuri said, tightening his embrace. “When I saw Yura cry at the end of his Free Program, my inner Omega wanted to reassure him so much. I felt so helpless to see him crying..."

Viktor kissed his mate's forehead. "I believe our second gender wants Yura as our pup.”

“But Yura's parents...?"

The Russian Alpha looked grim. "His father abandoned him and his mother doesn't even take care of him.”

“But how can parents-“

“His parents are two Alphas who got married out of pure interest,” cut off Viktor. “Neither had love to give for Yura. His biological father left and her mother made business trips all the time to avoid Yura. He ended up being the sole breadwinner of his family...”

“But it's cruel! Children separated from their parents like that are...”

“Yes... When Nikolai asked me to take care of Yura here, I immediately understood that there was a problem when I saw that he did not carry the smell of other people other than his and his grandfather's.”

“That's why I sometimes smell your scent on him.”

“Yeah, I try to scent him sometimes; he's reluctant but lets me do it when we’re going to compete. I think he still remains very wary to adult Alphas considering how his parents treated him."

Yuuri frowned. He quickly got out of his mate’s embrace and took off his skate guards under Viktor's confused gaze. He skated quickly to Yurio who was trying to catch his breath after another failed Quad. The Japanese Omega put a hand on his back. The blond was about to protest when a reassuring smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms overwhelmed him. He felt his legs give way under him and leaned on Yuuri to avoid falling.

"What the-" Yuri met the Omega's gaze and let himself be carried away by the reassuring smell emanating from the Japanese skater. Yuuri put his arms around Yurio's shoulders and delicately scented him. The tension in the blonde's shoulders went away. "Katsudon-“

“Shhhh. Relax a bit. I'm here for you. Do you trust me?"

The blond nodded. Yuuri walked the teen off the ice and settled down on a nearby bench after putting on their skate guards. The Japanese Omega continued to scent Yurio, passing the scent glands on his wrist over his. Yurio relaxed more and more, snuggling up to Yuuri. Viktor stood in front of them, looking at them fondly while surveying the surroundings. Yakov cautiously approached the Alpha and kept a good distance from him. The old Beta didn't want to upset Viktor by approaching his family too closely.

"Vitya, go home with Yusha and Yura. I don't think training more will help today."

Viktor nodded and thanked Yakov. He returned to his mate and his son. He let Yuuri know that they were going home with Yurio. The Japanese nodded and helped Yuri to stand up.

The trip home passed in silence. Yuri was still glued to the Omega and Viktor was behind them, watching out for every danger and diffusing protective pheromones to keep the other Alphas out of their way.

As soon as they got home, Yuuri took Yurio straight to the sofa and went to get a change of clothes. Viktor sat down next to Yuri and tried to scent him but the teenager refused. The Russian Alpha felt a slight pain in his chest but pulled away anyway, Yurio was still wary of the Alphas.

Yuuri returned with pajamas that the young Russian had left behind and tenderly asked him to go change and come back to see him after. Yuri gently nodded and went to the bathroom. The Japanese Omega approached his Alpha and buried his head on his neck.

"When I approached him I felt his distress. I felt his frustration Vitya, I couldn't leave him like that, I had to do something...”

“And you did well my love,” said Viktor, kissing the top of his mate’s head. “I'm glad he's so relaxed with you.”

“And you?"

Viktor shook his head. "Unfortunately I feel his mistrust against Alphas. But as long as you are there everything will be fine, I will protect you both. Nothing matters more to me than my mate and my pup."

Yuuri couldn't help but purr upon hearing such a statement coming from his lover. A content smell came from Yuuri and Viktor's inner Alpha growled in happiness.

Yuuri heard the bathroom door open. He straightened up and went to find Yurio. The teenager, now in his pajamas, walked to the Omega. The latter opened his arms and the blond found himself in a comforting embrace. He let himself be scented by Yuuri and gently closed his eyes. Seeing Yuri's relaxed expression, the Japanese man smiled at him, stroking his hair.

"Tired _Koneko_? Do you want to rest?"

Yuri shyly nodded. Yuuri gently kissed his forehead and took Yurio to his nest. Yuuri had built it the day before, taking care to put the best fabrics and the best cushions possible found in the apartment. He had put some soft stuffed toys that Viktor had previously scented with Yuuri. The Japanese guided the blond to the edge of the nest and carried him to place him delicately in the center. He walked away for a moment to put on his pajamas too, but stopped feeling his sleeve being pulled. Yuuri turned and saw Yurio's pleading eyes. The Japanese man smiled at him and stroked his hair.

"I'm going to change quickly, okay?"

Yuri nodded and Yuuri left. He passed in front of Viktor who was waiting outside the bedroom door and kissed him tenderly, proud that his Alpha was protecting him and their pup. Yuuri changed quickly and told Viktor to come into the room with him. Yuri was still in the middle of the nest, struggling against sleep. His gaze seemed to light up when he saw Yuuri but he seemed to tighten when he saw Viktor. The Japanese man began to purr softly as he approached, trying to relax the blonde. Viktor sat down against the door and spread soothing and protective pheromones. Yuri relaxed at the smell of the Omega and hurried to reach out to be as close as possible to Yuuri. The latter laughed softly and took the young Russian in his arms, letting him snuggle up against him as close as possible to his scent gland.

"Mama ..." Yurio whispered before falling asleep.

Yuuri felt his heart leap when he heard Yuri. He purred with pleasure and heard a satisfied growl from Viktor. Yuuri hugged the blonde and made sure he was sleeping soundly before gesturing for his mate to come into the nest. Viktor changed quickly then slowly approached and waited for Yuuri to give him the green light to enter the nest with his lover and his pup. The Russian Alpha began to gently scent the blonde and smiled happily as he felt Yuri relaxing, bathed in a scent mixing Viktor and Yuuri's. Yuuri purred louder as he saw his mate taking care of their pup.

"My pup... I will never give up on you," Yuuri whispered.

“Me neither,” whispered Viktor in turn. “Our pup..."

Yuuri fell asleep under the protective gaze of the Russian Alpha.

What they didn't know was that Yuri heard what the couple whispered.

* * *

Yuuri woke up hearing his alarm go off. He noticed that Yuri was still in his arms and that Viktor had also fallen asleep. He turned off his alarm and noticed that they had had such a good sleep that they had slept until the next day and obviously missed dinner. Yuuri tried to exit the nest slowly but Yurio woke up, feeling the Omega moving away.

"Mama?”

“I'll cook breakfast _Koneko_. You can stay a little more sleep if you want.”

“No,” Yuri said, shaking his head. “I am coming with you."

Yuri stretched out his arms to the Japanese. The latter smiled softly and carried the blond, frowning as he felt the teenager weighed next to nothing. It had to be remedied and quickly. Yuri put his arms around the Omega's neck and dozed a little. Yuuri stroked his back and led him into the living room, laying him down on the sofa before going to wash up.

After finishing brushing his teeth, Yuuri returned to the living room and saw the blond looking all around him, as if slightly panicked. Seeing the Omega, he quickly stood up and rushed into his arms. Yuuri calmed the blond by diffusing calming pheromones and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm here Yura. Can you go brush your teeth and change and then come for breakfast? I left your clothes in the bathroom."

Yurio nodded and went to the bathroom, leaving Yuuri to prepare breakfast. Since Yuri was with them and seemed to be out of his usual state, Yuuri made homemade pancakes and hot chocolate for his pup and also made tea for him and Viktor.

Yuri came out of the bathroom, clean and dressed. He looked a little disappointed at the smell of his clothes but didn't comment. Yuuri having seen his face took the blond in his arms and began to scent him. The blonde sighed contentedly as he breathed the scent of the Omega's vanilla and cherry blossoms, but something was missing. At the same time, Viktor came out of the bedroom and smiled when he saw his mate and his pup. The Alpha walked over and gently put his wrist over the blond's head and rubbed lightly, then at his neck. Satisfied, he turned and went to the bathroom.

Yuri felt complete now having Viktor's scent on him. The mixture of the scents of the Omega and th Alpha offered some kind of protection to Yurio and made him feel loved.

Still in Yuuri's arms, the blond felt being carried. The Japanese made him sit on his lap and gently stroked his hair. Viktor came out of the bathroom and joined his mate and Yuri at the table. The two adults looked at him instead of eating. What was happening?

Yuri looked at the Omega who jerked his chin up at his pancakes. The blond took a bite and began to devour his breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Viktor was staring at Yuuri before the latter started to eat his pancakes in turn. With a satisfied air, Viktor also ate. So that was how their dynamics worked. Yuri knew that the Alphas did not touch their plates until their mate and their pup had started to eat, but it was the first time he had seen this kind of scene...

The blonde rested his head against the Omega's chest after he was done. He was lost in his thoughts.

“Do you really mean it?” Yurio asked suddenly.

The adults stopped eating and stared at Yuri. “What?” Viktor asked.

“What you said yesterday... that...”

“That you were our pup?” Yuuri said. “Of course _Koneko_. With your agreement of course.”

“But I'm not even your biological pup and-“

“You are still our pup Yura,” interrupted the Alpha. “Yuuri is your Dam and I am your Sire. We will love you like you were biologically ours Yura."

Yuri felt tears come to his eyes. He hid his face against Yuuri's chest and let himself be comforted in the arms of the Omega.

Later, at the ice rink, Yuri succeeds in all his jumps under the watchful and proud gaze of his parents.

Viktor who had taken a break at the same time as Yuuri took his mate in his arms from behind and kissed the scent gland behind his ear. The Japanese laughed a little and relaxed in his lover's embrace. "Vitya, I noticed something.”

“Hm?”

“I think smelling the Omega maternal scent made Yura regress.”

“What do you mean?”

“He did not have a childhood, and to be treated in this way by his biological parents is traumatic for a child... I think that smelling a maternal scent made him become a child again mentally when he is with us.”

“He didn't have that reaction with Yuuko in Hasetsu.”

“I know... but the maternal scent was not intended for him. I think this is the first time that Yura has something intended for him.”

“I'm glad our instincts noticed his distress.”

“Me too..."

Viktor gently kissed Yuuri.

"VITYA, YUSHA THE BREAK IS OVER!"

The couple separated with a laugh and returned to practice.

* * *

A few weeks later, Yuri had definitely moved in with Viktor and Yuuri. He shared their nest almost every night and was pampered by his parents. Yurio has never been so happy. Admittedly, he was always suspicious when Viktor was nearby but the presence of Yuuri had always reassured him so the presence of the Alpha did not bother him that much. He liked to be in the company of his parents. He hated being alone.

So when Viktor went for a walk Makkachin while Yuuri had gone to do an interview, Yuri after some time alone with Potya had ended up being totally in distress, thinking that his parents had once again abandoned him. He had taken refuge in his room, avoiding the smell of his parents to not feed the absence and the feeling of abandonment.

The blond was so taken by his thoughts that he hadn't even heard Viktor come in and call him, asking him what he wanted for dinner. The Alpha opened the door to his room calling for him and saw his pup curled up on his bed, trembling. Viktor hurried to his side but made no move to hug him. He knew that Yuri wasn't going to like to see that an Alpha had broken his trust. But Yurio, feeling the closeness of Viktor turned and jumped into his Sire's arms and squeezed hard, still trembling. Smelling the distress scent coming from his pup, Viktor hugged him and couldn't let him go. He carried the teenager in his arms, still as light as ever, and led him to Yuuri's nest. He prayed that his mate would not cut his throat for having entered his nest without permission, but it was an urgent situation. Viktor moved to the far end of the nest, still with Yuri in his arms, and began to emit calming pheromones and sing lullabies to him in Russian in hopes of calming him down. He scented him abundantly but Yuri did not calm down. He needed Yuuri to calm his mind. He felt the teen's stomach growl but didn't want to move.

"Are you hungry Yura?"

The blond nodded but tightened his grip on Viktor. The latter laughed softly and took a scarf that Yuuri had left in the nest. He prayed a second time that Yuuri wouldn't castrate him for removing an item from the nest and put it around his pup's neck. The latter inhaled the scent of Japanese Omega and relaxed a little more.

Viktor stood up, still Yuri in his arms, and walked into the kitchen. The young Russian had to eat a little more; he was still too light for his age according to the Alpha. So Viktor tried to manage to cook with one hand, the other being busy supporting Yuri.

Fortunately, Yuuri arrived quickly and was surprised to see his mate carrying Yuri and cooking with one hand. He purred softly as he saw Viktor gently rub his cheek against his son's skull to spread his scent. His mate looked after their pup so well!

"Vitya, Yura, _tadaima_.”

“ _Okaeri_ , Yuuri."

Yurio's head immediately straightened."Mama!"

Yuuri smiled tenderly and walked over. He quickly kissed his lover and returned his attention to his pup. "Hey Yura, you coming? Papa is going to cook for tonight. How about you go take a nap? You look tired _Koneko_."

Yuri nodded.

Yuuri reached out and took Yurio, leaving Viktor to take care of dinner. The Omega went into the bedroom and placed the blond in the center of the nest. He noticed that Viktor's scent was present and that his nest was very slightly disturbed. Normally he would be frustrated to see that his nest was not perfect, but given the situation, he couldn't help but not blame his mate. He was going to get up and go but Yuri holds him back.

"Aren't you going to abandon me? Neither you nor Papa?" Ah. So that was why he smelt distressed.

Yuuri lay down beside his pup and began to scent him. "We will never abandon you Yura. Never. We love you so much."

Yuri smiled and snuggled up against the Omega, whispering something incomprehensible. Yuuri stroked his hair and began to sing him an old Japanese lullaby while scenting him, which put him into an almost immediate sleep.

Viktor slowly entered the room. He scented Yuri in turn and returned to the kitchen, not without first gently kissing his lover.

Yuuri smiled and fell asleep in turn, happier than ever.


End file.
